


Coisas da Geração

by kogilix



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Romance, boogyu, colegial
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2020-06-03 14:16:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19465711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kogilix/pseuds/kogilix
Summary: Seunghwan sabia que não tinha a melhor sorte do mundo. Mas poxa, se seus antepassados tivessem pisado em quarenta e nove rachaduras ou quebrado duzentos espelhos isso não deveria cair sobre ele.Afinal ele era um garoto comum que apenas queria passar pelo ensino médio sem qualquer problema, mas, nem tudo que queremos é o que acontece. Agora Boo Seunghwan tinha que lidar com um crush platônico virtual e a possibilidade de encontrar ele no baile da escola.{A Cinderella Story!au}





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> nossa eu tinha esse plot guardado a tanto tempo e depois maratonar filmes dos anos 2000 na netflix decidi finalmente colocar a ideia em prática. 
> 
> avisos importantes:  
> \- algumas idades foram alteradas apenas para melhor funcionamento da história  
> \- a história tem inspiração no filme "A Nova Cinderella" mas o plot em si não é o mesmo :)

Se tinha uma coisa que Boo Seunghwan mais detestava na vida eram adolescentes inconvenientes que depois da aula iam irritá-lo no trabalho, bom, eles iam na lanchonete que Seunghwan trabalhava e por consequência o irritavam, mas não que isso realmente fosse relevante. Era duro trabalhar justo no único lugar onde os jovem da cidade gostavam de se encontrar, mas esse era o destino do jovem estudante do terceiro ano do ensino médio, graças aos céus ele só precisava aguentar mais um ano. 

Depois disso estaria na faculdade, bem longe daquela cidade no meio das montanhas vivendo seu sonho de cantar. Não como um famoso, Seunghwan não gostava de toda a atenção sobre si, talvez só um pouco, mas sim como um produtor musical, ou quem sabe um professor de canto. 

_Ah que sonho lindo_. 

Até isso chegar ele teria que aguentar só mais um ano. Só mais um ano aguentando essa gente de índole questionável e esses adolescentes que insistiam em usar canudos para fazer guerrinhas enquanto esperavam a comida chegar. 

(...) 

O som do despertador era alto demais, infelizmente o sonho com o ator preferido teria que esperar um pouco mais, um dia eles ainda chegavam na parte que os dois se casariam. Seunghwan acordou olhando ao redor levemente assustado, novamente havia dormido na frente do computador, pode notar também que novamente estava chovendo. Nada de novo nessa cidade, para cada três dias de sol forte, com toda certeza haveriam umas duas semanas de chuva para compensar. 

Nessas horas Seunghwan se arrependia de ter emprestado o carro para seu melhor amigo, Seokmin, nada como uma de suas festas para estragar o pequeno compacto que ele havia conseguido comprar do cozinheiro do restaurante que trabalhava. Uma barganha que o loiro se orgulhava mais do que deveria, mas quem não se orgulharia? Todas as mesadas desde os treze anos foram guardadas para esse momento, fora o dinheiro que ele ganhava de aniversário dos avós. Tudo isso apenas para acabar perdendo o carro em um acidente que envolvia suco em pó e refrigerantes sabor limão. 

Essa é uma história realmente esquisita, melhor deixar para outra hora.

Olhou seu reflexo no espelho do guarda-roupa e viu as olheiras protuberantes, sabia que uma hora teria que colocar o sono em dia, porém, suas madrugadas eram preenchidas por um certo alguém que o deixava acordado a noite inteira. Falando sobre de tudo um pouco e de nada ao mesmo tempo. Seunghwan falava quase todos os dias com KM97, um amigo virtual que também morava em sua cidade. 

Nunca haviam se conhecido realmente, mas sabiam que estavam na mesma escola. O loiro já teve muita dúvidas sobre quem seria aquele rapaz, tentou fazer Seokmin e Soonyoung descobrirem quem era ela, mas sem muito sucesso. E depois de um tempo ele se contentou apenas em falar com ele pelo portal e vez ou outra por _SMS_. 

Não iria negar, mas achava um certo charme KM97 ainda usar salas de bate papo e mensagens de texto, era algo tão antiquado. Seunghwan achava que isso era apenas um ponto mais charmoso em todo o mistério que envolvia o rapaz que gastava suas noites conversando. Claramente um dos motivos que quase chegava atrasado na aula, mas poxa, ficar discutindo sobre o melhor sabor de sorvete era algo muito importante e definidor de carácter. 

Mas pelo amigo, Seunghwan poderia aceitar sorvete de menta com chocolate, mesmo que seu favorito fosse de limão. 

Dos quase quatro meses que essa amizade começou, o loiro conseguiu algumas informações em relação ao amigo virtual que apenas alimentavam sua fantasia de que um dia eles poderiam se conhecer e na verdade KM97 seria apenas o amor da vida de Boo Seunghwan. 

E os dois viveriam felizes para sempre, simples assim. 

Mas isso é vida real e a vida real nem sempre é tão linda. Por isso se arrumou rapidamente para poder ir para a escola, mais um dia naquele manicômio. Pelo menos não tinha que pegar o ônibus junto com os alunos mais novos, imagina como seria ultrajante: além de trabalhar na lanchonete pegar o ônibus escolar. 

Sua avó quis 0 deixar de castigo depois do incidente com seu carro, pegar o ônibus para aprender a não emprestar o carro para os amigos irresponsáveis soava como uma boa pedida, mas, a senhora Boo sabia que os melhores amigos do neto não iriam concordar e provavelmente apareceriam com um carro para buscá-lo. 

Não que essa fosse falar em voz alta, mas era era o mínimo que ela esperava de Seokmin depois de ter quebrado o carro do seu neto. 

Seunghwan já havia recebido uma mensagem de Soonyoung avisando que eles estavam perto, ótimo, pelo menos um dos amigos tinha o bom senso de avisar. Ele tentou ir o mais rápido que seu humor permitia, arrumou o cabelo, pegou uma troca de roupa qualquer e jogos seus livros dentro da bolsa. Tinha que terminar a tarefa de biologia, estava fazendo ontem, mas, um certo alguém tirou sua atenção. 

Antes de realmente sair do quarto, o loirinho viu que na sala onde ele e KM97 estavam tinha uma nova notificação. Provável que o rapaz tivesse mandado alguma mensagem depois que ele havia dormido, não que ele lembrasse nem como ele chegou na cama, o que nem chegou a acontecer, mas isso era comum entre os dois. 

Sempre que Seunghwan caia no sono no meio das conversas dos dois, KM97 mandava mensagens para quando o loirinho acordasse visse e já começasse o dia bem. O rapaz não levou a sério até ele começar a receber os recados com uma certa frequência. E como era de costume o amigo virtual realmente havia mandado várias pequenas coisas na noite anterior.

KM97 havia mandado algumas fotos de gatinhos sendo fofos e uma breve mensagem de boa noite com a promessa que iriam conversar mais tarde. E que Seunghwan esperasse por ele, porque hoje ele tinha treino ou seja chegaria em casa um pouco mais tarde. 

A buzina do carro temporário de Seokmin o tirou dos pensamentos, e ele olhou pela janela na frente do computador. Viu os dois amigos acenando e a chuva mais fraca, pelo menos uma coisa boa, não iria se encharcar para entrar no carro. Rapidamente desceu as escadas, se despediu de sua avó que via algum programa policial sem prestar muita atenção no loiro que passou correndo pelo corredor. 

Seunghwan sabia que poderia descobrir quem era KM97, não duvidava que seus amigos também soubessem quem ele era - Soonyoung era popular na escola, ele tinha as conexões necessárias - ainda mais que eles sabiam que o rapaz jogava em algum time. No entanto, pensar que a escola deles tinham times para tudo e um pouco mais, era desanimador começar a ter coragem para poder ver todos os treinos para ter uma ideia de quem seria o tal rapaz adorador de imagens de gatos. 

E um segredo somente entre nós, Seunghwan sabia que ele jogava futebol, mas isso ele não falou para ninguém, esse segredo era dele. 

(...) 

“Não acredito que você ficou, de novo, até tarde falando com esse cara.” Sooyoung disse do seu lugar no banco da frente. “Eu não sei se eu devo me preocupar com você, Kwan, e se ele for um assassino? Nunca achamos ele na escola!” 

Seokmin apenas ria enquanto dirigia pelo estacionamento da escola procurando uma vaga para parar sua pequena minivan - cortesia de sua mãe que deixou ele ficar com o carro somente se pegasse o irmão todos os dias na escola depois do treino de futebol - no meio do banco de trás Seungkwan olhava para o outro loiro com os olhos arregalados. 

“Já tivemos essa conversa Hoshi, você e esse seu ciúme,” Antes que o amigo pudesse começar a discordar ele continuou “Ele é um cara como nós, porém incompreendido.” Ele estava exagerando com certeza, ainda mais pelo tom dramático que tinha. “Precisa apenas de alguém para conversar…” 

“Ó Seungkwan, se não fosse você na minha vida!” Seokmin se intrometeu na brincadeira. 

“Não se preocupe, nobre príncipe! Eu, Sir Boo Seungkwan, estarei aqui...” O carro já estava inundado por risadas “Para te escutar e doar minhas singelas noites para suas mensagens estranhas!” 

Os amigos riam alto com a breve cena, porém um carro fechou a minivan, fazendo com que todos fossem jogados para frente com a freada que Seokmin deu. Logo viram o carro preto esportivo de ninguém menos que Kim Mingyu. 

“Essa gente babaca.” Sooyoung disse olhando para o dito cujo que deixava o carro sem se preocupar com o quase acidente que havia causado, parecia mais preocupado com anotações que levava na mão. Logo em seguida Seungkwan pode ver que alguns dos meninos do time de futebol começaram a sair também e conversar entre si. 

“Da próxima vez eu deixo bater.” Seokmin disse em alto e bom som pelo vidro aberto enquanto passava para o outro lado do estacionamento. 

Soonyoung ficou resmungando o caminho todo até eles acharem uma vaga perto da entrada do ginásio. Seungkwan já lamentava que teriam que andar na chuva, poxa, o dia não podia ficar melhor não? 

(...) 

Seunghwan esperava os dois amigos sentado no banco principal do pátio do colégio. Nada como um estudante entediado esperando seus amigos acabarem suas atividades escolares para que pudessem lhe dar uma carona para o trabalho. 

Por mais que estivesse chovendo pela manhã, o céu havia clareado um pouco, não estava aberto sem nenhuma nuvem mas pelo menos não chovia mais. 

Logo que saiu da aula decidiu ficar ali esperando os amigos, o clube de canto não tinha nenhuma reunião marcada para essa semana, pelo menos ele ainda estava livre. Esperar pelos melhores amigos era a melhor solução para não ter que ficar no trabalho muito tempo e uma desculpa para ele poder descansar um pouco sem ser perturbado por adolescentes que sempre reclamam de como a comida tem muita gordura. 

O loiro não resistiu e revirou os olhos com o pensamento. 

Antes que pudesse continuar pensando em como ele faria aqueles meninos indecentes engolir todos os canudos que já haviam jogado nele, sentiu seu celular vibrar e um nome já conhecido demais aparecer na tela. 

_**KM97** _

_Boo~_

_Você não sabe oq eu acabei de ver…_

_**DVA_Boo** _

_Videos de gatos dançando com roupa de marinheiro?_

**_KM97_ **

_Não, infelizmente. Se você ver um desses me manda :)_

_Acabei de ver um chaveiro do Totoro… hihihi_

**_DVA_Boo_ **

_Não acredito que vc insiste nessa ideia…._

_PQ EU SOU O TOTORO? EU QUERO SER O HOWL!_

_Eu sou um príncipe magnífico u.u_

Seunghwan olhou as mensagens um pouco incrédulo, não era a primeira vez que o amigo dizia que ele parecia o Totoro, mesmo nunca tendo visto a foto um do outro, KM97 parecia gostar de pensar no loiro como alguém que dever ser fofo e abraçável, e bom, aparentemente grande.

**_KM97_ **

_Na minha mente sempre será o totoro._

_Quando eu te conhecer vou te dar um desses._

**_DVA_Boo_ **

_Será?_

_Estudamos na mesma escola e nunca nos encontramos..._

_**KM97**_

_Eu sei :(_

_Mas eu acho que você se decepcionaria comigo._

_Lembra que eu falei que vivo algo que eu não sou?_

**_DVA_Boo_ **

_E mesmo rodeado de pessoas se sente só_

_Eu sei eu lembro, me custou vários emojis para tentar quebrar o clima_

_Sério que ficou >:_

Seunghwan sorriu triste ao lembrar do dia que conversaram sobre isso, porém algo se acendeu em seu cérebro para olhar ao seu redor, quem sabe não poderia conseguir ver se o amigo estava por lá. 

A mente do loiro funcionava de jeitos estranhos. 

Viu que o pátio não estava vazio e que todos ao seu redor utilizavam aqueles benditos aparelhos telefônicos, xingou mentalmente as empresas de celular e o mundo capitalista que fazia com que todos tivessem um celular mas voltou a atenção as mensagem que havia recebido. 

**_KM97_ **

_Você vai no baile de primavera?_

_Se você for… podemos nos encontrar lá?_

_Vai ser a fantasia e tudo mais…._

_Acho que é uma boa ideia_

_Boo tenho que ir logo meu treino vai começar :(_

_Conversamos a noite._

Tá aí algo a se pensar, mas não agora, Seokmin e Soonyoung estavam indo em direção ao amigo falando alto entre si. Finalmente a carona havia chego agora era só sobreviver a mais um turno na lanchonete.

(...) 

O trabalho aquele dia não havia sido ruim, na verdade foi até agradável demais. Sem maiores problemas, sem adolescentes irritantes e ainda teve a companhia dos amigos por uma boa parte do expediente. A desculpa dos dois era que teriam que estudar alguma coisa de álgebra, mas sendo Seokmin e Soonyoung eles ficaram a maior parte do tempo jogando Mario Kart. 

Até deixaram o loirinho jogar no intervalo dele, o que já era uma grande vitória. 

Agora de volta para casa Seunghwan sabia que tinha que terminar dois relatórios de biologia e de literatura, porém, ele estava esperando uma certa mensagem chegar. Não iria mentir, ficou pensando nas palavras do outro durante o dia inteiro. 

Se encontrar no baile de máscaras e tudo. Era no mínimo romântico e um pouco clichê demais para qualquer pessoa em sã consciência,porém, no fundo no fundo ele não iria admitir que gostava disso, ele era um fã de clichês, um amante da arte dos acontecimentos inesperados que acontecem apenas em filmes de comédia romântica. 

Mas ainda sim, era um ideia muito boa, porém, questionável. 

Eram tantas perguntas que tinham ambos os cenários bons e ruins, e os ruins eram o que mais o deixavam chateado. O pior que tinha pensado até agora foi o seguinte: ele chega no baile, com sua fantasia maravilhosa, encontra com o príncipe porém na verdade o príncipe não é uma pessoa legal e tudo foi uma grande brincadeira para que ele passasse vergonha na frente da escola inteira. 

Mesmo que ele não tivesse nenhum inimigo ou desavença, muito menos uma posição social escolar que o fizesse no mínimo popular, era algo que estava ali na possibilidade de acontecimentos que não seriam legais se acontecessem. 

Talvez ele tivesse vendo muito Carrie, a Estranha. 

Sua atenção foi voltada para o computador que avisou que havia uma mensagem nova, naquela mesma sala que passava a maioria de suas madrugadas. Olhando rapidamente para o relógio ao lado da cama, pode ver que ele marcava dez e vinte. 

“Dessa vez o treino demorou…” Pensou em voz alta indo em direção a máquina. 

**_KM97_ **

_Desculpa a demora :(_

_Meu pai me segurou mais que o necessário hoje…._

_Já tá dormindo?_

Seunghwan queria realmente conhecer o rapaz para nesses momentos dizer que não tinha problema, nesses quatro meses de amizade ele acabou sabendo de coisas bem pessoais do outro. Um desses detalhes era justamente a relação com o pai. KM97 não queria ter uma bolsa na faculdade para jogar, ele queria ir para o lado contrário, ele queria estudar literatura, estudar poemas. 

Outra coisa que Seunghwan se recusava admitir em voz alta é o fato dele achar o lado sentimental do outro um charme e tanto. Um rapaz que gosta de livros e poesia? Um em um milhão… 

**_DVA_BOO_ **

_Lógico que não_

_Você tem muita pouca fé em mim_

**_KM97_ **

_:D_

_Me conta como foi seu dia_

Nesses momentos Seunghwan sentia que ele estava ali do lado dele, escutando ele falar e falar sobre detalhes não tão legais do seu dia ou da vida em geral e fazendo comentários nos momentos certos, piadas, fazendo o coração do loirinho ficar acelerado. 

Eles estavam tão perto e tão longe ao mesmo tempo. 

Depois de contar detalhadamente o acontecimento da lanchonete que envolvia um prato de sopa de tomate e um motoqueiro vegano ele viu que seu amigo finalmente iria lhe contar as coisas que estavam em sua mente. Como sempre faziam, porém dessa vez uma única coisa incomodada o loiro. 

O tal do convite para o baile e como ele poderia falar sobre isso. 

O amigo começou a contar os acontecimentos do dia dele, indo desde quase ter perdido a hora de manhã até a conversa que teve com o pai. E como Seunghwan já suspeitava era o assunto da faculdade, um assunto que era mais do que recorrente entre pai e filho e entre os amigos virtuais. KM97 contou que o pai queria que ele se esforçasse mais e saísse de todas as outras aulas extras que ele tinha pura e simplesmente para ter mais tempo livre para treinar. 

Seunghwan sempre respondia de maneira indignada, mesmo não sabendo quaisquer que fosse o time que ele jogava ou muito menos quem era o treinador, ele ainda ficava revoltado com essa situação toda. Não tinha o que reclamar sua avó não o forçava a fazer nada que não gostava, talvez só lavar as roupas dele no fim de semanas, mas quanto a faculdade nada era uma obrigação. 

Nenhum de seus amigos próximos também não passava por isso, bom KM97 passava mas ele não era tão próximo assim considerando que eles não se conheciam pessoalmente, mas enfim, para o Boo isso era um cúmulo! Como poderiam ser forçados a estudar algo que iria definir o futuro em uma carreira totalmente diferente do que esperavam? 

Nem em um milhão de anos. 

_**DVA_Boo** _

_Mas vc explicou para ele que não quer essa bolsa?_

**_KM97_ **

_Falei, mas ele ignorou_

_Disse que meu futuro já está definido desde quando eu tinha 10 anos_

_**DVA_Boo** _

Ai nossa >:

**_KM97_ **

_Mas deixa isso de lado_

_Não quero estragar mais minha noite._

_E oq vc me diz sobre o baile?_

E finalmente chegaram no assunto que ficou na mente do loiro o dia inteiro. Era uma proposta interessante, lógico, mas talvez não fosse a melhor coisa a se fazer. Seunghwan não queria pensar mais nisso, já havia gastado muito do seu dia somente pensando em todos os cenários possíveis desse encontro. 

Sem responder o amigo o loiro deixou o computador ligado, apenas desligando a tela e indo direto para a cama. Mandou uma mensagem para o grupo que tinha com os melhores amigos pedindo para que escolhessem entre 1 e 2. 

Sabia que pelo menos Seokmin estaria acordado e responderia prontamente seguido de uma pergunta sobre o que ele tinha decidido e qual assunto que era, mas assim que mandou a mensagem colocou o celular de lado e desligou o abajur. 

Por hora ele apenas iria descansar, amanhã era um novo dia e quem sabe ele deixasse de ser tão pessimista. 

(...) 

No dia seguinte foi difícil explicar para os amigos que as opções que ele tinha mandado no grupo deles não tinha nada relacionado a uma paixonite virtual, e sim a comer ou não um prato de macarrão depois da meia noite. 

Seokmin aceitou a explicação depois de ter uma uma ótima explicação sobre como molhos de tomate devem ser feitos com tomates de verdade ao invés de molhos processados comprados em mercados. Já com Soonyoung o assunto havia sido bem mais complicado, ainda mais porque os dois teriam a primeira aula juntos. 

Por mais que Soonyoung adorasse educação física e correr de um lado para o outro, naquela manhã ele decidiu que iria tirar mais informações do melhor amigo e que as escolhas que ele mandou mais cedo não tinham nada a ver com essa baboseira de comer macarrão depois do horário ou não. 

“Kwan, eu sei que você está mentindo. Agora me fala, o que o tal de KM97 queria saber de você ontem?” 

Seungkwan estava sentado na arquibancada com o melhor amigo em pé na sua frente o encarando com os olhos acusadores que somente ele conseguia fazer. 

“Não estou. Tô falando sério, eu estava falando sobre macarrão…” 

“Então… Você falou já com seu amigo hoje?”

“O que?! O que isso tem a ver?” Seunghwan o encarou com os arregalados.

“Touché!” Hoshi disse apontando um dedo para o rapaz, “Eu sabia que você estava mentindo! Se não não iria tentar trocar de assunto, e muito menos perguntar o por que eu quero saber se você falou com o tal do KM95”

“Você sabe que nada do que você falou fez o menor sentido, né?” 

“Lógico que fez. Você que está escondendo coisas do seu melhor, repito, melhor-” 

“E não é noventa e cinco, e sim noventa e se-”

“Know e Boo, por quê não estão correndo?” A voz grossa do professor fez com que os dois parassem e o encarasse. O senhor carregando uma prancheta não parecia muito feliz, muito menos querendo saber o motivo de dois de seus alunos não estarem fazendo o mínimo esforço. “Já para a pista, se não iram ficar comigo durante o verão, e podem ter certeza que os uniformes do time de futebol precisam de uma boa lavagem.” 

Hoshi encarou o amigo sentado e o apontou os dois dedos para ele. 

“Essa conversa ainda não acabou, Boo.” 

Seungkwan apenas rolou os olhos, se levantou ignorando o outro que tinha o olhar pesado sob si e começou a correr na direção que os colegas de sala já estavam, mal tinha começado e já estava amaldiçoando quem quer que fosse que tivesse criado pistas de corrida e aulas de educação física.


	2. Chapter 2

Nada como melhorar o dia como ter que aguentar o time de futebol em peso apenas gastando a boa vontade que Seungkwan não tinha. Já não bastava ter tido um dia péssimo, depois de receber uma nota horrível em química teve que almoçar sozinho porque os amigos tiveram que cumprir um castigo depois de jogarem pó de giz em um dos ventiladores do laboratório de informática. 

Além disso, Seungkwan não recebeu mensagem do seu amigo virtual fazia quase um dia, ele tinha uma noção o porque mas não queria parar de falar com ele. Poxa, eles não se conheciam pessoalmente mas se conheciam em um nível diferente. 

Depois do questionamento sobre o baile ser ignorado, o loirinho tentou não tocar novamente no assunto. Mesmo que seus melhores amigos tivessem escolhido a opção 2 que consistia em aceitar o convite, tascar um beijo em quem que fosse KM97 e viver feliz para sempre, ele não o fez. 

Apenas ignorou a pergunta e continuou a conversa, pode perceber que o amigo notou que ele não falava do baile de qualquer maneira e isso fez com que KM97 ficasse um pouco mais distante. 

Bom, nos parâmetros de Boo Seungkwan, claro. O rapaz ainda mandava algumas mensagens durante o dia, memes, fotos de gatos dentro de caixas de papelão essas coisas. Mas não falavam tanto da vida real, dos problemas, das conversas com pais, sobre faculdade e isso incrivelmente deixava Seungkwan triste. 

“Kwan, a mesa sete pediu para levar dois refrigerantes e água com gás. Você pode me ajudar? Preciso entregar isso na mesa doze.” Joshua, um dos outros rapazes que trabalhava ali o chamou novamente para o mundo real. 

“Ah sim Shua, pode ir que eu levo o pedido deles.” 

Joshua sorriu e foi até a mesa onde tinha que entregar os pratos e bebidas. Seunghwan respirou fundo olhou a bandeja já arrumada que o mais velho havia deixado e foi em direção justamente a mesa onde os seus colegas de sala estavam. 

Assim que se aproximou viu que os rapazes param de falar e o encararam. 

“Dois refrigerantes e duas águas com gás, certo?” 

Um dos meninos com olhos de cachorro que caiu da mudança sorriu para ele e concordou. Enquanto colocava as coisas na superfície, pode sentir o clima meio tenso ao redor, mas não entendia o por quê. 

Ok, era a mesa dos jogadores de futebol? Era.

Ele conhecia todos eles ali? Não. 

Então nada fazia sentido em como todos estavam meio tensos. Talvez o único que não tivesse prestando atenção na atmosfera fosse Kim Mingyu, que digitava algo em seu telefone com certa concentração. 

“Bom, vocês já pediram?” Seunghwan disse depois de cada um organizar de quem era cada bebida. 

“Já.” Wonwoo disse sem olhar para o loiro. Ele tinha essa fama de ser quieto até demais, mesmo que estivesse no time de futebol ele não era um desses jogadores exibidos, por isso Seunghwan relevou o jeito que ele falou. E outra ele não estava com o melhor humor do mundo, se fosse se estressar que fosse em uma situação realmente importante. 

“Quando ficar pronto então iremos trazer…” Depois de uma breve reverência e se afastou dos jovens, se xingando mentalmente por ter falado aquilo. Poxa, o dia não podia piorar não é? 

E se tem uma coisa que o universo gosta de fazer é justamente tornar o que está ruim pior, ainda mais quando achamos que não tem como ficar pior. Aparentemente Joshua acabou por ter que atender mais mesas que chegaram, então nada mais justo que o loirinho deixar a limpeza do chão para depois. 

Até aí uma situação normal que aconteceria em qualquer restaurante, mas é nessa parte que tudo começa a desandar. Quando Seunghwan foi levar os pratos da mesa dos jogadores de basquete foi surpreendido com seu telefone vibrando no bolso de trás e um Kim Mingyu saindo às pressas não olhando para frente e sim para o celular. 

Não poderia ter acontecido nada diferente do que os dois se esbarraram. 

Depois que se levantou Seunghwan viu o estrago que aquele choque havia causado. Lanches desmontados de um lado e do outro, nenhum prato quebrado pelo menos, e bom… Kim Mingyu estava com uma mancha nada discreta no meio da camisa. 

“Nossa me desculpe.” Seunghwan disse tentando juntar toda a comida espalhada ao redor dos dois e ao mesmo tempo limpar com um guardanapo de papel a mancha de molho verde na camisa do colega. “Eu deveria estar prestando mais atenção… Me desculpe.”

“Não, não a culpa é minha, eu que não estava olhando para onde ia.” Mingyu disse rapidamente não encontrando os olhos com o rapaz, porém pegando o papel da mão do outro e tentando limpar sozinho a mancha. 

A atenção de todos os clientes estavam nos dois, Seunghwan pode sentir as bochechas queimarem. Olhou ao redor e ao rapaz a sua frente que o encarava. “De verdade, desculpe. Eu peço para fazerem outros pratos por conta da casa-”

“Seunghwan,” Ao ouvir o outro chamar pelo seu nome de tal maneira ficou quieto. “De verdade, está tudo bem eu que estava olhando o celular e não olhando para frente…” 

“Tem certeza?” 

“Absoluta.” Mingyu se levantou e ajudou o menor a fazer o mesmo. “Eu pago por isso, não esquenta mesmo.” 

Joshua e Jun se aproximaram da comoção. 

“Está tudo bem? Alguém machucado?” Joshua disse olhando os dois estudantes parando um pouco mais no Boo que tinha as bochechas rubras. “Se quiser mandamos novos pratos por conta da casa…” 

“Não, não está tudo bem. A culpa foi minha.” Mingyu disse calmo. “Eu pago por esses e pode mandar novos para os meninos, só.. Só cancela o meu prato que eu estou indo embora…” 

“Jun avisa o cozinheiro por favor?” Joshua disse para o colega que prontamente foi para detrás do balcão. 

“Kwan, você limpa tudo isso aqui, sim?” 

Seunghwan assentiu e logo foi para onde guardavam o esfregão e o balde. Logo se perdeu em pensamentos enquanto limpava toda aquela sujeira de lanches e batatas fritas que se perderam.

_Que dia de merda, meu deus._

(...)

O caminho de volta para casa foi a única parte que foi tranquila. Depois que Mingyu foi embora os companheiros ainda ficaram lá e de vez em quando o encaravam com expressões no mínimo enigmáticas, o que começou a irritar o loiro. 

Além de tudo Joshua lhe deu uma bronca, no estilo Joshua, então foi mais um sermão que um pai daria no filho rebelde. Seunghwan sabia que ele não tinha a intenção de ficar fofo bravo, mas era a única coisa que passava na cabeça do rapaz enquanto ele falava. 

O que salvou um pouco do dia foi receber uma mensagem do amigo virtual enquanto pegava o ônibus para casa. A mensagem não era nada muito importante apenas um meme seguido de uma frase motivacional, mas serviu para acalmar um pouco o coração do loiro, ainda mais depois de um dia tão estranho e ruim como aquele. 

Quando chegou em casa a primeira coisa que fez foi se jogar na cama e esperar a mensagem do amigo virtual. Era uma quarta feira sabia que ele tinha treino e provavelmente chegaria depois das nove, ele poderia colocar a lição de casa em dia, mas na real, ele não tinha vontade alguma de fazer nada a não ser respirar e olhar para a colagem de fotos que ele fez junto com Soonyoung quando estavam no fundamental. 

Ali tinham várias fotos e desenhos que apenas ficaram bons por conta da invenção do papel manteiga. 

Sorriu, desde de sempre os dois estavam juntos. Quando Soonyoung ganhou a primeira competição de dança contra o pessoal da rua de baixo, ou mesmo quando Seunghwan ganhou uma medalha por participação na primeira e última competição de natação que ele participou. E a adição mais recente no mural era uma foto dos três sentados em cima do finado carro do loiro sorrindo. 

Eles estavam no terceiro ano, parando para pensar eles tinham que aproveitar tudo que podiam agora. Quem garante que na faculdade teriam todo o tempo do mundo? Ou tivessem a possibilidade de errar? 

Com os pensamentos do futuro incerto dele e dos amigos,fora a espera de uma certa mensagem que pareceu não chegar quando deveria, Seunghwan pegou no sono. 

(...)

Os dias que se seguiram foram no mínimo estranhos. 

Depois de não ter noticias de KM97 durante um dia inteiro, teve que receber olhares estranhos todas as maltidas vezes que passava perto alguns jogadores de futebol. Um deles até o comprimentou durante a aula de quimica, o que não fazia sentido algum, pois, Seunghwan nunca havia falado com nenhum deles. 

“Não to entendendo o porque essas pessoas do nada querem falar comigo.” O loiro disse olhando para Soonyoung. No momento estava alugando a perna do melhor amigo para poder desabafar. 

“Não acho que seja nada Kwan. Eles devem estar sendo simpáticos.” O rapaz disse levando algumas batatas para a boca e dando de ombros. 

“A ta.” Seunghwan discordou. “Se fosse com o Seokmin eu até entenderia, ele é amigável até demais. Mas eu? Nossa eu nem faço questão de sorrir quando ando por aí!” 

Hoshi não aguentou e começou a rir. 

“Acho que você não sabe realmente como você anda por aí.” 

Seunghwan se levantou para o encarar. 

“O que você quer dizer com isso?” 

“Oras, Kwan. Você é divertido, ajuda quando o Jeonhan precisa dar algum anúncio no refeitório. Você acha que é invisível, mas na verdade não é tanto assim. Tem pessoas que sabem quem você é e você nem faz ideia de quem elas são.”

“Ainda acho que é coisa da sua cabeça. Não sou popular e não estou nem perto de chegar nesse nível.” Seunghwan continuou reclamando baixo enquanto dividiam o pacote de batatas fritas e olhavam os mesmos meninos do time de futebol que falavam a pouco.

(...)

**_DVA_Boo_ **

_Você não tem ideia do absurdo q eu escutei hoje >:_

**_KM97_ **

_Mais uma pessoa concorda comigo sobre você ser fofamente abraçável?_

**_DVA_Boo_ **

_O que? Lógico que não._

_Não sou abraçável >:(_

_Hoje me falaram que eu sou popular e não sei_

**_KM97_ **

_Isso é algo que alguém popular falaria…._

_**DVA_Boo** _

_Mas isso não faz o menor sentido_

_Mas enfim_

_Várias pessoas vieram me comprimentar do time de futebol_

_O que não faz o menor sentido_

_**KM97** _

_Mas não foi por conta do lance no restaurante_

**_DVA_Boo_ **

_Pode ser_

_Mas pera ai…._

_**KM97** _

_o q? o.o_

**_DVA_Boo_ **

_Como você sabe?_

_Eu não contei o que aconteceu para vc_

_Estavamos no meio do nosso_

_“vou te ignorar por um tempo até vc deixar o orgulho de lado”_

_……._.

_**KM97** _

_Ué_

_Vamos para a mesma escola,_

_As noticias voam por ai_

**_DVA_Boo_ **

_A_

_Faz sentido_

_Mas mesmo assim_

_Ainda é injusto você saber quem eu sou_

_E eu nem tenho ideia de quem você é_

**_KM97_ **

_Mas você sabe que eu jogo no time de futebol?_

_Isso já ajuda qualquer um_

_Não é como se o time tivesse 90 pessoas_

**_DVA_Boo_ **

_Vc tem um ponto válido._

_Mas mesmo assim_

_Não é justo_

**_KM97_ **

_Vc sabe como podemos mudar isso, certo?_

Seunghwan olhou para o computador suspirando fundo, sabia muito bem, o baile estava se aproximando. Mesmo que ele concordasse em ir com o amigo virtual, ou encontrar ele lá, teria que tomar uma decisão. 

Pegou um dos seus cadernos empilhados ao lado do computador e começou uma pequena lista de prós e contras em aceitar o convite. 

No fim tinha uma lista claramente maior de um lado. Olhou novamente o papel a sua frente e a conversa que ainda continuava aberta em seu computador, do lado de fora já estava escuro, deveria ser por volta de uma e cinquenta da manhã. 

“Isso é uma loucura. Loucura total, mas listas nunca mentem e o que eu posso perder com isso? Seja o que o universo tiver guardado para mim.” O loiro disse em voz alta para ninguém realmente escutar. 

**_DVA_Boo_ **

_Ok._

_Eu aceito encontrar com você no baile_

(...)

Na cabeça de Boo Seunghwan ir ao baile era só um evento social comum entre estudantes do ensino médio prestes a entrar na faculdade, porém, não era tão simples assim não. Quando contou para os melhores amigos os dois, Seokmin e Soonyoung ficaram estranhamente muito felizes. 

“Quem diria que você iria aceitar sair com um cara que você nem conhece, mas sempre negou quando chamávamos você.” Seokmin disse do seu lugar na mesa do restaurante onde o loiro trabalhava. 

Joshua deixou ele ter um intervalo um pouco maior depois que ficou sabendo que o rapaz ia para o tal do baile. Seunghwan não entendi essa fascinação de todo mundo com o evento. 

“Vocês sabem que eu tinha mais coisas para fazer.” Ao receber os olhares sérios dos amigos ele continuou, “Tipo… Trabalhar?” 

Soonyoung fez um som de desaprovação. 

“Nem vem, seu chefe deixou você ter um intervalo maior só porque você disse que ia no baile. Com toda certeza ele iria deixar você trocar de turno ou sei lá.” 

“Ele ta certo Kwan.” Seokmin disse o encarando com aquele maldito sorriso de ‘você está errado e eu avisei’. 

“Tudo bem, que seja. Mas esse ano eu irei e preciso da ajuda de vocês para escolher a fantasia.” 

Os dois rapazes trocaram um olhar que o loiro não entendeu realmente. 

“O que foi?”

“Bom, precisamos de uma fantasia que não mostre sua cara, né? Foi esse o combinado com o fulano lá, não foi?” Soonyoung disse o encarando com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

“Eu voto em colocar uma caixa de papelão e uma roupa azul, ai ele vai vestido de minecraft.” Seokmin disse sorrindo mas logo sua cara ficou séria e ele continuou. “Mas não daria certo, porque se você não gostasse do tal do Km97 ele iria saber onde você tá indo por causa do cabeção…” 

Seungkwan o encarou incrédulo. 

“Verdade, não iria dar certo.” Hoshi continuou com a conversa até que o loiro deu um tapa em cada um os fazendo rir e chamando a atenção de alguns clientes que estavam próximos a mesa deles. 

“Vocês parem de graça e me ajudem. Além disso preciso que comprem o convite também.” 

“Algo mais? Um chá com biscoitos para acompanhar senhor?” Seokmin disse enquanto fingia escrever em um papel imaginário. 

Seunghwan apenas rolou os olhos e se levantou. “Esse fim de semana iremos atrás dessa fantasia, cancelem seus planos que iremos às compras.” 

Os dois rapazes reclamaram. 

“Eu pago o almoço, parem de reclamar.” 

E com isso o loiro voltou para atrás do balcão para continuar seu trabalho no estoque. Haviam recebido um carregamento de pão integral e Joshua havia deixado ele como responsável de arrumar tudo. 

Não iria reclamar, afinal, todo aquele trabalho o distraia em não se estressar com a roupa que iria usar e muito menos em imaginar como seria o melhor amigo virtual que havia se desenvolvido para uma pequena crush virtual. 

(...)

Talvez ter chamado Seokmin e Hoshi para o ajudá-lo não tivesse sido a melhor ideia de todas. Depois de almoçarem em um fast-food perto do centro da cidade, os três amigos foram para a loja de fantasias mais famosa da cidade, e a única que todo sabiam que as roupas eram lavadas depois que alguém devolvia. 

Seunghwan fez questão de pesquisar com a sua fonte mais confiável, nada que uma conversa um pouco mais incisiva com seu crush virtual para descobrir onde ele iria alugar a roupa dele. Por um momento Seunghwan achou que iria descobrir quem ele era finalmente. 

Mas, como ele estava enganado.

Assim que chegaram na loja viram que muitos dos seus colegas também estavam ali, alguns em grupos combinando fantasias e outros pegando coisas aleatórias e não tão criativas. 

“Eu acho que poderíamos ir como os três mosqueteiros porém mascarados.” Soonyoung disse enquanto colocava um dos chapéus de cowboy que achou em cima de uma das araras. 

“Clichê.” Seokmin disse enquanto olhava as roupas penduradas. “E se fossemos de meninas super poderosas? Algo mais clean e amigável.” 

Seunghwan estava querendo voltar para casa e desistir de tudo isso, mas, seu orgulho estava agindo e por hora ele não iria desistir. 

“Eu quero ser a Docinho.” Seokmin disse. 

“Não porque você quer ser a Docinho? Você tem que ser a Lindinha, meio burra e tals…” 

“O que? Você está falando que eu sou burro?” 

“Não?” 

“Chega vocês dois.” Seunghwan interviu quando viu que os dois estavam a um ponto de começar a chamar mais a atenção do que o necessário. Pelo menos o lugar era um pouco maior que uma loja comum. “Precisam me ajudar, não ver quem de vocês é o mais burro… Sem ofensas.” 

Os três andaram mais um pouco pelo local, não achando nada que realmente chamasse a atenção. Mas puderam ver que os meninos do time de futebol estavam ali também e pareciam tentar combinar alguma das fantasias mas nada parecia realmente funcionar. 

“Acho que ninguém está tendo sucesso nesse lance de combinar fantasias.” Seungkwan disse olhando algumas das fantasias dos anos oitenta. “Talvez isso é um sinal para não irmos…” 

Soonyoung estava do lado do rapaz encarando os meninos do time descaradamente, porém ainda continuava a conversa com o loiro. 

“Já compramos os convites e eles foram caros. Vamos nessa festa, sim.” O rapaz de olhos pequenos o encarou finalmente. “E se for o caso, alugamos um terno e colocamos uma máscara em você. Se alguém perguntar você é o James Bond ou algo do tipo.” 

Seungkwan largou o casaco de oncinhas que segurava e virou para o amigo com os olhos arregalados. 

“HOSHI VOCÊ É UM GÊNIO.”

“Sou?” 

“Sim! Ache o Seokmin que iremos para aquela loja do outro lado do parque.” Seungkwan disse animadamente enquanto ia para a saída da loja sorrindo largo. Sendo seguido por um Soonyoung um pouco emburrado e um Seokmin, que aparentemente escutou o outro falando alto e apareceu usando o mesmo chapéu de cowboy junto com uma máscara do Pânico. 

Antes de conseguir sair o rapaz fantasiado foi parado por um funcionário. 

“O senhor precisa pagar por isso.” 

“Ah, é verdade. Me desculpe.” Lentamente Seokmin tirou o chapéu e a máscara. “Sabe como é, não é todos os dias que você se veste de cowboy assassino.” 

Sorrindo um pouco tímido o rapaz colocou as coisas no balcão e quase saiu correndo da loja para encontrar os amigos que provavelmente estavam esperando ele na frente da minivan. 

(...)

**_KM97_ **

_E como foi a compra da fantasia?_

  


**_DVA_Boo_ **

_Péssimo_

_O SM quase roubou a loja_

_Não achamo nada_

_Porém_

_Eu tive uma ideia maravilhosa assim como eu_

_E vc já tem sua roupa?_

**_KM97_ **

_Talvez_

_Eu acho que você vai se surpreender em como estarei vestido_

**_DVA_Boo_ **

_Qual o tema?_

**_KM97_ **

_Surpresa boo_

_Surpresa_


	3. Chapter 3

Seungkwan nunca esteve na ansiedade que sentia naquele momento. Céus, desde o começo da semana ele não conseguia parar de falar sobre o baile, até KM97 não escapou. Os dois conversavam sobre várias coisas mas de alguma forma todas as vezes eles voltavam a falar de como esperavam que o baile deste ano fosse ser. 

Não no quesito decoração, afinal, sabiam que era a fantasia então a decoração seria apenas umas decorações de festas, nada muito bem trabalhado, ainda mais sabendo como era o grêmio estudantil. No entanto, o loiro criou, como sempre, quase uns trinta cenários de como seria as coisas quando os dois se encontrassem. 

Ele até percebeu que o rapaz ficou animado pelo jeito que ele começou a mandar várias mensagens seguidas. O que não era algo que ele realmente fazia, mas o loiro não iria negar, ele adorava toda essa atenção que estava recebendo do outro. 

Agora estava sentado na biblioteca da escola olhando suas redes sociais esperando a mensagem do amigo virtual que aparentemente também estava com um tempo livro. O que era incomum, mas deveria ser algo relacionado com o baile. 

Quando ele dizia que as pessoas levavam a sério demais não era brincadeira.

“Olá Seunghwan.” Um menino que Seunghwan nunca havia visto se sentou ao seu lado, “Você sabe que não pode fazer isso aqui, não é?”

“Haha, é claro, eu não estava fazendo nada?!” Seunghwan respondeu rapidamente fechando a janela do navegador. “É não quero soar rude nem nada, mas, eu te conheço?” 

A risada do outro só foi interrompida quando alguns alunos que estavam lá estudando pediram para eles pararem. Seunghwan olhava para o moreno ainda com certa curiosidade, nada fazia sentido, as pessoas saberem quem ele era muito menos. Agora pessoas o chamando para o baile? 

Realmente inexplicável. 

“Não foi rude, não esquenta. Na verdade eu vim aqui para te perguntar se você vai com alguém no baile?” 

O que? Como assim? 

“Isso é alguma piada?” O loiro disse arrumando a postura e encarando o maior com os olhos suspeitos. “Se for, pode parar que eu não quero ficar famosos desse jeito, ainda mais com essas olheiras, sabia que eu deveria ter passado maquiagem…” 

Seunghwan respirou fundo, o rapaz ainda o encarava com certa expectativa. 

“E ai o que me diz?” 

“Olha fico lisonjeado, de verdade, mas não. Eu já tenho alguém para ir para o baile e outra eu nem te conheço… Me desculpe?” 

A cena toda era muito engraçada, na visão do loiro claro. Se Seokmin e Hoshi estivessem ali eles iriam estar zoando com a situação sem qualquer vergonha, passando a mão no rosto o loiro encarou o rapaz que estava estranhamente normal para alguém que havia acabado de levar um não.

“Tudo bem, valeu a tentativa não é?” 

Seunghwan sorriu sem graça para o rapaz que se levantou. Essa escola realmente tinha coisas muito interessantes acontecendo ultimamente. 

(...)

**_KM97_ **

_E você disse não por que?_

_**DVA_Boo** _

_Você esqueceu?_

_Eu não vou me encontrar com você?_

**_KM97_ **

_Ah é._

_Mas quem era?_

**_DVA_Boo_ **

_Já disse que não conheço o rapaz_

_Não era de nenhuma das minhas aulas_

_Pelo menos não que eu lembre_

_Mas ele era bonito, sim_

**_KM97_ **

_Me descreve como ele era._

**_DVA_Boo_ **

_Que curiosidade é essa, eu ein_

**_KM97_ **

_Vc pode fazer isso ou não?_

**_DVA_Boo_ **

_Tá, era um pouco mais alto que eu_

_Moreno_

_Magro_

_E estava usando um moletom do twenty one pilots_

_Era bonito_

_Quase mudei de ideia em ir com ele, não vou mentir..._

**_KM97_ **

_> : _

Seunghwan encarou o chat com um sorriso divertido. Obviamente o amigo virtual estava com ciúme, a pontuação no fim de cada frase. O jeito que ele estava perguntando sobre quem era o rapaz, mesmo que fosse uma possibilidade muito grande o loiro estar apenas imaginando as coisas, levar pelo lado que os dois se gostavam e iriam ficar juntos no final era algo mais agradável. 

O rapaz ficou esperando outra mensagem do amigo, enquanto via atualizações dos _vloggers_ que acompanhava. Mas já havia visto quase três vídeos do seu canal favorito e nenhuma mensagem havia chego. 

Poxa, ele queria compartilhar alguns memes com o amigo. 

**_DVA_Boo_ **

_Hey_

O rapaz decidiu apenas mandar uma mensagem para saber se o outro ainda estava acordado. Mas não recebeu resposta, talvez tivesse ido longe demais com a brincadeira de falar que o rapaz era bonito. 

Seunghwan estava a um ponto de desligar tudo e ir dormir, quando chegou uma notificação de ninguém menos que Soonyoung em uma chamada de voz e ele não pode fazer nada a não ser aceitar. 

Pelo menos iria se distrair um pouco. 

“Boo! Achei que você não iria atender.” A voz de Soonyoung se fez presente nos fones de ouvido assim como a risada de Seokmin. 

“Vocês estão jogando o que?” 

“Vamos começar uma partida de Fortnite, entra ai. Pelos velhos tempos.” Seokmin falou alto como sempre, fazendo o loiro rir alto. 

“Como vocês são dramáticos, faz o que? Menos de uma semana que eu joguei com vocês?” 

“Na verdade.” Hoshi disse e foi possível escutar ele digitando algo no computador. “Fazem, hoje, sete dias e quatro horas. Ou seja, faz uma semana sim que você trocou seus melhores amigos pelo seu crush virtual.” 

Seokmin apenas ria na linha enquanto Seunghwan ficou realmente chocado em saber que o melhor amigo contava os dias. 

“Você não contou de verdade, contou?”

“Lógico que não, eu odeio matemática.” Hoshi disse e começou a rir mais alto que os outros dois. 

“Vocês são estranhos.” Seunghwan olhou uma última vez seu celular para ver se tinha recebido alguma mensagem do amigo virtual, o aplicativo que conversavam não tinha o balão vermelho indicando nada. 

Suspirou antes de jogar o aparelho na cama e voltar toda sua concentração no jogo que estava prestes a começar. 

(...)

Seunghwan sabia que não deveria ter passado a madrugada de uma quarta-feira jogando com os melhores amigos quando no dia seguinte teria aula e trabalho, podemos dizer que nenhum dos dois foram feitos no 100% do rapaz. Ou que pelo menos ele estava tentando. 

E o pior de tudo ainda não tinha recebido nenhuma mensagem do amigo virtual, isso já havia o deixado com o humor em menos quinhentos. E poxa vida, o baile era no próximo final de semana. 

Era só o que faltava. 

Já tinha todas as coisas para sua fantasia prontas, ele até conseguiu um dinheiro extra para comprar a principal peça que faltava. Soonyoung ficou preocupado quando ele e Seokmin o pegaram em casa de manhã. Fora as olheiras o loiro estava visivelmente triste. 

Depois de muito convencimento Seunghwan conseguiu com que o amigo ficasse quieto, a única coisa que foi realmente estranha para o rapaz foi o fato de quando chegaram na escola os amigos do capitão do time de futebol Kim Mingyu o comprimentaram e tentaram conversar sobre com quem ele iria no baile. 

Enquanto Seokmin o encarava sorrindo como sempre, Soonyoung o encarava com a sobrancelha levantada e claramente desconfortável com alguma coisa. Porém nenhum dos dois conversou depois do fato, Seunghwan estava com vergonha e Soonyoung parecia ocupado com qualquer que fosse a tarefa de química. 

Agora sentando no caixa da lanchonete Seunghwan estava realmente questionando suas escolhas de vida, nem mesmo os adolescentes barulhentos do lugar estavam fazendo com que ele tivesse reação. Joshua até estranhou mas não insistiu, o restaurante estava com movimento demais para um dia da semana. 

(...) 

A lanchonete já havia fechado quando Joshua decidiu ter uma conversa com o loirinho depois do expediente. 

“Kwan, o que aconteceu?” Era estranho ver o rapaz sem o uniforme azul, mas algo do jeito que ele o olhava trazia uma sensação boa. Talvez fosse porque Seunghwan via-o como um irmão mais velho. 

“Do que você tá falando?” 

“Seunghwan.” Joshua pegou a mão do rapaz. “Você sabe que pode contar comigo para qualquer coisa, né?”

“Eu sei que sim, você sempre diz isso.”

“Então, o que aconteceu? Ontem você estava tão feliz, falando sobre o baile, sobre sua fantasia, sobre o tal do rapaz que te chamou…” 

“Ah, sobre isso que você quer falar…” Seunghwan respirou fundo. “Eu acho que eu não vou mais.”

“Por que?” O rapaz ficou levemente alterado. “Você estava tão animado!” 

O loiro o encarou com um sorriso triste. “O rapaz que me chamou parou de me responder… Mas também eu fiquei provocando ele com um outro rapaz que me chamou.” 

Joshua o encarou com certa compreensão.

“Eu sei que foi infantil, mas ele deveria saber que era brincadeira. Eu quero tanto conhecer ele.” 

O moreno que estava sentado na frente do outro se levantou e sentou do lado do adolescente. “Kwan, eu sei que é ruim quando isso acontece, mas você não vai deixar de ir no baile, né? Pensa na roupa que você já arrumou, nos seus amigos que estavam tão felizes que você finalmente vai com eles… Pensa nisso.” 

Seunghwan o encarou quase chorando já. 

“Você tem razão. Eu já comprei tudo, e já até comprei a maquiagem para eu usar no baile.” O loiro disse abraçando o amigo. “Obrigado, por tudo.”

O moreno apenas riu alto e o puxou. 

“Vamos que eu te deixo em casa.” 

(...) 

Seunghwan estava deitado olhando para o teto quando seu celular tremeu, avisando que tinha uma nova notificação. Quando viu o nome que estava causando sua momentânea tristeza não pode evitar e sorrir.

**_KM97_ **

_Boo, ‘tá ai?_

_Queria falar com você_

**_DVA_Boo_ **

_Sim._

_Lembrou que eu existo?_

**_KM97_ **

_Não fala assim,_

_Eu fiquei sem celular_

_Castigo por um lance que eu fiz_

**_DVA_Boo_ **

_Mas porque não falou comigo pelo computador da escola_

_Pelo menos para avisar_

_Eu achei que você não queria mais falar comigo.._

_Ainda mais com o baile chegando._

**_KM97_ **

_As regionais estão chegando_

_Nosso treinador quis que treinassemos mais que o normal_

_Eu mal to conseguindo dormir_

_Desculpa :(_

Seunghwan encarou o celular por um momento, ele sabia que o outro era muito cobrado pelos pais e pelo treinador. E realmente eles tiveram muita coisa para fazer nessa semana ele ficou tão animado com o as coisas do baile que esqueceu de todo o resto. 

Vai ver KM97 não teve a oportunidade de sentir o que ele sentiu. 

**_DVA_Boo_ **

_Tudo bem, as coisas estavam corridas essa semana mesmo_

_Eu tive que ir em 7 lojas diferentes para comprar as coisas da minha fantasia xD._

**_KM97_ **

_Vc vai me contar do que você vai?_

**_DVA_Boo_ **

_Você vai ver quando me encontrar :)_

(...)

Os dias passaram mais rápidos do que Seunghwan pode imaginar quando ele se deu conta já estava se arrumando para encontrar os amigos, para enfim poderem irem ao baile. Durante toda a sexta feira - quase toda, KM97 ficou ocupado na parte da noite com alguma coisa da escola - ele ficou trocando mensagens com seu amigo e _crush_ virtual. 

O loiro não poderia mentir a mente estava a mil, afinal finalmente depois de meses de conversa eles finalmente iriam se encontrar. Seunghwan sabia que Soonyoung não aguentava mais escutar nada sobre o tal rapaz então a próxima vítima foi ninguém mais, ninguém menos que Seokmin. 

“Seok, será que vai dar certo? Eu acabei de colocar a calça e ta mais apertado do que quando nós compramos…” O loiro disse olhando para seu reflexo no espelho enquanto tinha o telefone no ouvido. 

“Kwan, fica tranquilo, de verdade, vai dar tudo certo. Você mesmo falou que ele parecia tão animado quanto você quando conversaram na sexta de manhã.” Seunghwan sorriu ao lembrar do momento. Eles ficaram conversando por praticamente toda aula de geometria do loiro, falando apenas de como o baile e os dois se encontrando. 

“Verdade né.” O rapaz se jogou na cama. “Ele deve estar na mesma situação que eu. Ainda mais que ele ficou mais preocupado em como eu reagiria a ele e não ao contrário…” 

“Sim. Fica tranquilo vai dar tudo certo, e você sabe…” A voz do amigo estava divertida. “Se ele tentar qualquer coisa iremos ir atrás dele, eu e o Hoshi, vamos botar ele para correr.” 

Os dois riram com o comentário. 

“Falando sério agora.” O outro continuou, dessa vez o loiro pode ver o sorriso na fala do outro, “Se qualquer coisa acontecer iremos te levar para o restaurante e afundaremos nossas mágoas em comida gordurosa. Eu até coloco sal no refrigerante do Soonyoung.” 

“Por favor faça isso, ai dessa vez eu filmo.” 

“Kwan eu preciso desligar, que daqui a pouco eu já tenho que ir buscar o Soonyoung e logo menos você.” Seokmin disse e o loiro pode escutar que ele estava provavelmente entrando no banho. 

“Tudo bem, até daqui a pouco.” 

Depois de desligar Seunghwan ainda ficou um tempo sentado apenas encarando seu reflexo no espelho do armário. Finalmente o dia havia chegado, finalmente ele veria quem era o tal do KM97 que roubou seu coração aos poucos. 

Com as bochechas rubras ele começou enfim a se arrumar, antes de colocar a outra parte da fantasia, que no fim ficou decidido que iriam de Três Espiãs demais levemente modificado, arrumou o cabelo como gostava. Tomou o tempo que precisava para passar a sombra cor de pêssego que havia comprado especialmente para essa data, iria combinar demais com o terno vermelho que havia comprado. 

Não iria mentir estava ansioso para ver como os amigos estariam vestidos. Ele escolheu ficar com a espiã vermelha enquanto Seokmin ficou com a amarela e Soonyoung ficou com a verde. As modificações que fizeram foram interessantes, nada de roupas coladas, afinal iriam dançar e isso incomodaria e outra aquisição para o _look_ completo foi as máscaras. 

Seunghwan ficou interessado nesse lance quando Hoshi falou sobre manter o mistério, ele estaria de máscara e o principe encantado não iria o reconhecer e os dois viveriam o conto de fadas que o loiro merecia. Por mais piegas que Seunghwan achou a segunda parte, a ideia da máscara foi bem vinda, pelo menos dessa forma ele saberia como lidar com a vergonha de encontrar o rapaz. 

O reflexo no espelho o fez sorrir, ele estava lindo. A maquiagem estava simples mas ressaltou a beleza do rapaz, fazia tempo que ele não se sentia tão bem. Antes que pudesse colocar o resto do terno seu celular apitou avisando que uma nova mensagem havia chego. 

Após desbloquear pode ver que era uma mensagem de ninguém mais ninguém menos que KM97, apenas dizendo que estava ansioso para encontrar o loiro e passando as instruções de onde ele estaria. 

Boo Seunghwan nunca esteve tão ansioso para ir para a escola e muito menos para entrar no ginásio. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eles são fofos dms
> 
> o lance do km97 será importante na última parte


	4. Parte IV

As mãos do rapaz estavam suando frio. Nossa, Seunghwan poderia contar em apenas uma mão quantas vezes ele havia passado por tamanha ansiedade. A primeira vez foi quando participou da peça escolar no jardim dois, porém o fim foi meio nojento, com um pequeno Seunghwan na enfermaria depois de passar mal na coxia e quase vomitar na professora. 

Para esclarecimento da questão, ele acabou vomitando, mas vomitou no chão mesmo.

Só de lembrar do episódio um calafrio subiu a espinha. Não queria que isso se repetisse, não mesmo. Ainda mais quando estava usando aquela roupa, o aluguel não foi tão barato assim, mesmo ele e os amigos alugando todos juntos e pedindo desconto na cara dura, eram apenas colegiais não meninos ricos. E ainda tinha o lance da maquiagem, ele não gastou quase duas horas no delineado para ele ser descartado dessa maneira.

Maquiagem era cara e as habilidades para fazer um delineado perfeito não deveriam ser jogadas fora daquela maneira.

“Tudo bem Kwan?” Hoshi perguntou do banco da frente o olhando por cima do encosto. Os três amigos estavam a caminho do baile, finalmente, antes fizeram uma parada no restaurante que o loiro trabalhava a pedido de Joshua, claro, ele pediu para tirar fotos do momento especial deles e como aquilo seria uma recordação para ser mostrada no casamento. 

Sempre o irmão mais velho postiço de todos.

“Sim, sim. ‘Tá tudo tranquilo, eu só acho que eu vou vomitar a qualquer momento? E com certeza isso não é normal… Talvez não esteja tão bem assim, parando para pensar friamente no assunto em questão aqui, amigos...”

Seokmin riu alto, sem olhar para trás comentou bem humorado como sempre. “Vai da tudo certo, confia em mim. Eu nunca estou errado.”

“E daquela vez que você comprou o lanche com pimenta por acidente?” 

“Detalhes meu grande amigo Hoshi. Detalhes.” 

“Vocês são incríveis por toparem com toda essa minha ideia maluca, eu amo vocês e tudo, mas… Será que eu posso desistir?” O carro parou em um farol exatamente no minuto que o loirinho havia parado de falar, o _timing_ não poderia ser perfeito. 

“Lógico que não.” Seokmin disse sério pela primeira vez desde que eles estavam no carro. “Seunghwan, você não fez tudo isso para desistir agora! Pelo amor de deus, eu tô usando maquiagem, cara, eu não faço isso por ninguém.”

“Seok você está na turma de teatro, você faz isso toda vez que tem uma peça na escola.” Hoshi disse baixo apenas para receber um tapa do outro. 

“Eu sei gente, mas não posso evitar ficar nervoso assim. Acho… Acho que ele é a primeira pessoa que eu realmente gostei. E se ele não gostar de mim ou algo do tipo, é essa parte que me deixa um pouco inseguro?” 

Após ter falado isso ele pode perceber que os amigos ficaram um pouco mais tocados com a situação. Soonyoung pegou a mão dele de maneira desajeitada, ainda mais na logística que estavam. “Eu acho que tudo vai ocorrer bem. Confia em mim. E se não correr, coisa que certamente não vai acontecer, nós iremos cuidar dele por você.” 

Seunghwan não pode evitar e espelhou o sorriso que lhe era oferecido pelos amigos. Respirando fundo ele apenas acenou com a cabeça e disse para voltarem ao caminho pois tinham um bendito baile para ir. 

(...) 

Os três chegaram na festa e já foram recepcionados pelo comitê do grêmio estudantil que fez com que os amigos tirassem algumas fotos em um fundo meio brega azul claro. Seunghwan momentaneamente se distraiu colocando os diversos chapéus que tinham ali e acessórios exagerados demais. 

Nenhuma combinação realmente ficou boa, os três estavam com máscaras de suas respectivas cores, e nenhum acessório poderia salvar aqueles chapéus enormes de _cowboys_ ou aquelas plumas que mais faziam Soonyoung se engasgar do que qualquer coisa. 

O ginásio estava decorado de uma forma até que bonitinha, mas ainda sim brega, Seunghwan notou. Os organizadores acharam que seria uma ótima pedida colocar balões de diversos tamanhos espalhados pelo salão junto com alguns painéis com pôsters de filmes antigos. 

O loiro não soube entender qual era realmente o tema do evento ainda mais que todos estavam fantasiados, e não necessariamente personagens de filmes, tinha uma pessoa vestida de girafa ali, porém ele sabia que ele e os melhores amigos estavam de arrasar, a ideia de irem como uma releitura de _As Três Espiãs Demais_ foi realmente maravilhosa, cada um representando uma das personagens porém ainda sim com uma máscara cobrindo uma parte do rosto para dar um ar de mistério, mesmo que provavelmente saberiam quem eram depois de uma olhada mais demorada. Quando entraram mais para a pista de dança alguns olhares foram direcionados para eles, até algumas pessoas elogiaram as fantasias.

Mas algo ainda ficava lá no fundo da mente do Boo o deixando levemente distraído em outras palavras, ainda não havia recebido mensagem do amigo virtual e pelo que ele conseguia ver já haviam uma quantidade considerável de pessoas no local. E diga-se de passagem, algumas fantasias eram bem estranhas ou simplesmente sem total criatividade, muitas pessoas apenas acharam melhor pegar os macacões de animais e colocar sangue falso para dizer que era um unicórnio zumbi. 

Às vezes esses adolescentes não tinham o mínimo de criatividade. 

Enquanto esperava a mensagem chegar ele decidiu que iria ver o que tinham para comer na festa, e se ele pudesse apostar, apostaria que teria salgadinho barato misturado em um grande pote. As fofocas dos corredores eram que o dinheiro havia sido usado para comprar os balões, rindo o rapaz seguiu para a mesa de comidas do outro lado do salão, era bem previsível o que o presidente do grêmio priorizava.

Sabia que Seokmin e Soonyoung iriam se virar bem, os dois já estavam fazendo danças estranhas na pista ao som de algum hit dos anos 80. Em outras ocasiões ele iria filmar a cena, mas agora ele precisava se distrair, senão com toda certeza iria desmaiar de nervoso. 

Nem sabia se isso era possível mas, cada vez mais ele acreditava nessa possibilidade. 

Quando chegou na frente da mesa onde estavam as comidas e bebidas, não se surpreendeu ao ver o ponche com uma cor questionável e as comidas, que na verdade eram apenas algum tipo de batata chips jogada em uma tigela, já estavam na metade. 

Decidiu por pegar um pouco daquela bebida de cor neon chamativa, do pior dos males ele ficaria bêbado e aproveitaria a festa. Assim que pegou seu copo o telefone começou a vibrar no bolso da calça. 

Com a rapidez que era possível ter sem derrubar nada no chão. Seunghwan pegou o aparelho e viu que havia recebido uma mensagem de ninguém menos que KM97, abriu mais que rapidamente.

**_KM97_ **

**_Onde você está?_ **

O coração do loiro estava acelerado, tudo parecia tão real naquele momento. Logo ele iria conhecer a pessoa que havia roubado seu coração, mesmo que sem intenção. 

**_DVA_Boo_ **

**_Perto das bebidas_ **

Depois que apertou o enviar, Seunghwan sentiu todo seu corpo entrar em um estado de choque, na verdade ele nem sabia explicar o que ele estava sentindo, era tanta coisa ao mesmo tempo. Ansiedade, alegria, um pouco de medo e para completar tudo expectativa. 

_Quem seria o seu crush virtual?_

Ele já tinha algumas informações, KM97 era do time de futebol, tinha uma posição de destaque no time, mas nunca soube quem era realmente, afinal, ele nunca gostou muito de ficar em destaque dentro do colégio além do necessário, muito menos sair por aí perguntando quem era o rapaz ou quem era o capitão. Ele estava ocupado demais dentro da biblioteca usando o computador da escola ou jogando alguma coisa com seu grupo de amigos.

Por mais que isso tenha mudado de uns tempos para cá, ele realmente não tinha uma vontade muito grande de ir atrás do outro, o mistério deixava as coisas mais legais. 

Ele tinha algumas ideias de quem seria o rapaz, mas não quis imaginar demais. A decepção poderia ser tão grande quanto. Tentou afastar esses pensamentos pelo menos por um momento, poxa vida, iria encontrar o homem da sua vida e ele estava ali segurando um copo com suco barato misturado com alguma bebida alcoólica vestido de espião com uma máscara que não necessariamente tinha muito a ver com qualquer coisa da sua fantasia. 

“Boo?” Ouviu alguém o chamar, por um momento seu coração parou e ele se virou apenas para dar de cara com Seokmin. 

“Seok! Não faz isso! Você quer me matar do coração!” O loiro disse levando a mão ao peito. Encarando o amigo com falsa raiva. 

“Desculpa, desculpa. E que eu queria saber se está tudo bem, faz uns belos dez minutos que você ficou parado aqui na frente. Eu e o Hoshi estávamos preocupados… Na verdade eu estava o Hoshi acho que já está um pouco bêbado.” 

Seunghwan não pode evitar de rir alto, realmente era algo que esperava do outro. 

“Relaxa, Seok, está tudo bem, de verdade. Bom não tudo bem, mas estou conseguindo lidar.” No momento pelo menos “Vai dançar, aproveita que estamos no baile, vai beijar uma bocas, ficar louco, sei lá.” 

Seokmin o encarou com um olhar cheio de carinho, com um aperto sutil no braço do outro ele voltou aonde Hoshi estava tentando fazer algum passo de dança complicado demais para sua mente já um pouco nublada. 

Seunghwan ficou olhando o rapaz se afastar sorrindo. Por um momento toda a combustão de emoções que ele estava sentindo pareceu se acalmar um pouco, mas logicamente na vida de Boo Seunghwan nada realmente sai do jeito mais calmo e delicado que poderia sair. 

Logo sentiu uma presença do seu lado.

Olhou lentamente quem era a pessoa, um aluno alto, com cabelos levemente descoloridos, um loiro que lembrava areia da praia, a fantasia não poderia ser mais brega: ele estava usando as roupas do Howl, um dos personagens que Seunghwan mais gostava de todos os títulos do Studio Ghibli, o casaco rosa e roxo acentuou muito bem o tom de pele bronzeado. 

Seunghwan sentiu sua respiração se perder momentaneamente ao encarar um pouco mais o perfil do rapaz. Esse por sua vez parecia estar um pouco distraído digitando algo em seu celular. 

O coração do loiro parou momentaneamente quando sentiu seu próprio celular tremer, avisando que havia chego um nova mensagem. 

É agora ou nunca. 

Ele leu rapidamente o conteúdo da mensagem, e viu que KM97 poderia ser com quase noventa e nove por cento de certeza aquele rapaz vestido com o melhor personagem de todos os tempos. O loiro então se virou para ele sorrindo leve, pelo que pode ver ele também estava igualmente nervoso. 

“Boo?” A voz era grossa mas ainda passava uma certa incerteza, céus, Seunghwan podia jurar que ia ter um choque respiratório naquele momento.

“Sim… KM97?” Dizer o _nickname_ do outro em voz alta era no mínimo estranho, mas ao ver o sorriso no rosto do outro aumentar ainda mais, mesmo não sabendo como aquilo era possível, ficou impressionado. “Não acredito que é você!” 

Boo Seunghwan sendo a pessoa que era não demorou para jogar seus braços ao redor do outro, o puxando para um abraço, que foi correspondido depois de alguns milisegundos. KM97 estava ali em carne e osso, logo a frente dos olhos do Boo, era difícil saber se era realidade ou não. 

Ok, isso é um pouco exagerado, mas sentir ele ali como uma pessoa real estava deixando o rapaz vestido de espião um pouco tonto. 

Ou talvez fosse os braços que o rodearam a cintura. 

(...)

Seunghwan tinha certeza que não tinha passado mal, ainda estava usando a suas máscara e não estava na enfermaria mas, não registrou muita coisa do caminho e o que levou ele e KM97 para o lado de fora do ginásio. 

Alguns estudantes estavam sentados na grama apenas aproveitando a noite, a quantidade de casais também era bem alta - Não que Seunghwan notou, claro que não - mas estar ali parecia tão surreal que o amigo virtual teve que balançar o braço na sua frente para ter sua atenção de volta. 

“Boo? Está comigo?” 

“S-sim, sim, desculpe é que tá calor e essa roupa está apertada.” Nada fazia sentido naquela frase porém isso pareceu o suficiente para o rapaz que apenas esperou que o outro continuasse. “Nossa, eu to em choque, você aqui de carne e osso. No meu lado, eu devo ter morrido e ido para o paraíso.” 

A gargalhada do rapaz era muito agradável aos ouvidos, Seunghwan decidiu que aquele som seria o seu som favorito de todo o universo dali em diante. 

“Digo o mesmo, não acredito que finalmente nos encontramos…” KM97 tinha um sorriso lindo, as presas eram um pouco maiores que o normal e, céus, que sorriso lindo. “Mas só uma coisa eu não entendi.” 

O loiro o encarou de modo curioso esperando que continuasse. 

“Você está usando uma máscara porque? Eu sei quem você é mesmo que você esteja com ela…” 

Seunghwan começou a rir alto. “Poxa, me deixa com minhas tentativas de romance adolescente da Disney. É quase um _Crepúsculo_ só que sem os vampiros e com máscaras no lugar. Na verdade nem tem vampiros, porque eu to vestido de espião. Como você não entendeu a minha fantasia?”

"Não era o maior fã de desenhos assim quando era menor." 

Depois que as risadas cessaram o loiro encarou o príncipe ao seu lado. “Acho que esse encontro faz com que eu tenha direito de saber qual é seu verdadeiro nome, não acha?” 

“Claro, claro. Mas acho que você já sabe quem eu sou…” Ele realmente sabia, mas queria fazer isso apenas pela encenação. 

“Não sei, não.” O sorriso era presente em todos os momentos em ambos os rapazes. 

“Kim Mingyu, capitão do time de futebol e um adolescente que não sabe dizer não para o pai em relação a faculdade, tenho muitos amigos e me sinto sozinho a maior parte do tempo. Um grande fiasco se você me perguntasse. E quem é você?” 

O rapaz o encarou, o som do ginásio estava levemente alto demais, aquela sensação de nervosismo estava de volta. Céus, tudo parecia tão surreal, ele estar ali, sua paixonite estar ao seu lado. 

“Boo Seunghwan, trabalho na lanchonete descendo a rua, não gosto de adolescentes barulhentos no meu balcão, meus amigos são as melhores pessoas da minha vida, e eu gosto de conversar até altas horas da madrugada em dias de aula. Eu diria que sou uma pessoa muito legal, Kim Mingyu.” 

Os dois estavam sorrindo um para o outro, lógico que já se conheciam de outros tempos, todos os segredos, as conversas profundas para as duas da manhã, as pequenas declarações, até mesmo o ciúme faziam daquilo ali apenas uma confirmação daquilo que ambos os rapazes sentiam. 

Boo Seunghwan e Kim Mingyu acharam um no outro o que nem estavam procurando. 

Quando Mingyu se aproximou do outro, ele não se afastou, na verdade decidiu ir de encontro no meio do caminho. Finalmente os dois estavam ali, se beijando da maneira mais suave que poderiam, talvez Boo Seunghwan não tivesse a vida perfeita, e fizesse mais drama que o necessário para muitas coisas, mas pelo menos Kim Mingyu estava ali para dividir tudo com ele.

Assim como ele estava ali para entender a pressão familiar que o jogador sentia, ou até mesmo a cobrança da própria escola para trazer campeonatos e troféus. 

Talvez Boo Seunghwan não tivesse tão amaldiçoado assim, não quando seu príncipe encantado o puxava para dançarem uma música lenta no meio do jardim com os outros alunos olhando. 

Era brega? _Totalmente_. 

Mas quem disse que Boo não gostava de ser brega?


End file.
